Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: A collection of LSK shortfics. 1) Thank You: Ecilan and Demos 2) A change in Adair's routine. 3) Sweetness Mixed with Dread 4) Insanity 5) Working Vacation 6) Ecilan 7) The Audition 8) Dishonest Honesty 9) Unnamed magical boy reincarnation fic
1. Thank You

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes:** I'll be tossing any short LSK fics I write in this collection. They'll either be less than 1000 words, or I just don't feel they stand alone as a story. They might be drabbles, gift fics, teasers, etc. Most of these probably won't have a continuation (and I probably won't have very many shortfics to post here), but if there's any that catch your fancy, do let me know! Who knows, I might end up continuing them if the inspiration hits. :'D

* * *

**Thank You: A gift fic for Aoi Nezumi**

_Ecilan thinks and thinks, but he doesn't know what Demos enjoys. He plans on finding out. Trial and error it is._

* * *

In my notebook, I jotted down my new discoveries for the day. Grisia's tastes were even more extreme than I thought. The next time I stocked up on ingredients, I would need to make sure to buy quadruple the amount of sugar I usually bought.

Also, the sweets for Lesus and Grisia need to be made separately, in a different batch from everyone else's. I need to recalculate the amounts of each ingredient to use in order to be able to make smaller batches just for them.

I continued jotting down my thoughts - _try seasoning Elmairy's, lessen the sugar in Aivis's_ \- until I came to the last person.

My hand froze.

What _did_ he enjoy?

I brought my pen to my mouth and tried to think. I thought and thought...and thought.

But I really didn't know what he enjoyed.

* * *

Not knowing where to find him, I placed a small bag of sweets on one of the tables in the library. He at least seemed to frequent the library a bit more than other places.

"Demos?" I tried calling out. "Demos?"

I waited for a moment, but there was no response. I jotted down a message on a card and left.

* * *

A few hours later, I came back to the library. The bag of sweets was gone, and a short message was left in response to me.

_Thank you,_ it said.

I'd asked him to jot down what he thought of the sweets. I stared at the card, trying to divine his preference through his two simple words of gratitude. His writing was small, neat, and light, like he had not been in a hurry.

Did this mean he liked them just fine? Hm.

* * *

I returned the next day with a different batch of sweets, this time a bit sweeter. I tried calling out to him, but he did not show up. Once again, I placed the bag and a card asking for his thoughts on one of the tables in the library.

Once again, he left me a reply, but it was just two words.

_Thank you._

I tilted my head at the message, imagining Demos writing it. What kind of feelings did Demos have while he wrote this? Did he enjoy the sweets being a little sweeter? The message was just the same as last time. Small, neat, and light. He probably thought the same of both bags of sweets.

* * *

In such a way, I continued leaving bags of sweets for Demos, and I asked him each time what he thought of the sweets. I would receive just two words in response each time, _Thank you._

No matter how I changed the flavor, Demos left me the same message. Did this mean he enjoyed all types of sweets? Confused, I left him a bag of sweets from the same batch as Grisia's. If he also enjoyed this one, then that meant I would be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's.

I received the same two words.

**_T_**_h__**a**__nk you._

I blinked at the card. It looked like Demos had accidentally used too much ink on two of the letters. He had to retrace them, the result being the letters turned out a lot thicker. It seemed that I would not be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's after all.

I continued making lots of different sweets for Demos. I nearly thought that all of his messages would be the same meticulously written "Thank you," but now I knew that he would indeed have a different response if the sweets were not to his liking. This meant that perhaps one day, I would be able to find out how he would respond if he truly loved what I made for him.

I left more bags for him, always receiving the same response. Then, one day, I received a different response.

**_Thank you!_**

From how much ink he had ended up using, plus the addition of the exclamation mark, I could tell how much he enjoyed the latest bag of sweets. I hurried back to my room and made several more batches of the sweets.

This week, everyone would receive chocolate covered dried fruit!

I left the latest bag on one of the tables in the library. This time, I stayed, choosing one of the chairs. I pulled out a book to read. I waited. And waited.

I was not disappointed.

When I glanced up from my book, I was just in time to see a ghostly hand reach out, taking the bag. The hand roved about the table, as if looking for something, but this time, I hadn't left a card. The hand stilled, and then a head peeked over the table.

Instead of a card, he saw me. Without a word, I gave him another bag. Now that I knew his preferences, there were all kinds of different types of fruit flavored candy and desserts I wanted him to try out.

He rose up, quietly took the bag, opened it, and ate one of the pieces.

A small smile came over his face.

He didn't even need to say thank you for me to understand that this was a smile of contentment.

I was just as content.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. :)


	2. A Change in Routine

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**A Change in Routine: A gift fic for K. Inspired by 100thAngel.  
**

_A change in Adair's daily routine._

* * *

Today, I woke up extra early. The room was still dark when I got dressed.

After getting ready and tossing Ed's legs back on his bed (he kept on snoring without a hitch even as I did so), I exited the room to head down the hallway to where the Knight-Captains' quarters were located. I forced myself to walk right past my captain's door. Usually at this time, I would still be sleeping. An hour later, I would wake up, make breakfast, and come to knock on my captain's door to wake him up.

Today, however, I would do none of that.

From the other end, a person clad in black approached, already ready for the day. No doubt he was used to waking up at this hour.

"Good morning, Adair," he said.

"Good morning, Vidar," I greeted in return. "You're two hours too early."

"Eh?" Vidar frowned and halted. "But I can't sleep anymore."

"I would suggest heading to the kitchens then and perhaps starting early on a blueberry sandwich. That way you'll be able to remake it if your first try isn't to your liking."

"That's a great idea!" Vidar said. Then, like I had suggested, he headed off to the kitchens but not without casting a lingering glance at his captain's door.

Why had I suggested for Vidar to make a sandwich, a blueberry sandwich at that? It was because today, I would not be serving my captain. Vidar would. I would instead serve Knight-Captain Judgment.

I knocked twice on Knight-Captain Judgment's door. My captain, if he bothered to answer at all, would have pleaded for five more minutes, and then another five more minutes, and then another five more minutes...

No amount of shouting "Captain!" from me would actually wake him up, but even though I knew it was futile, I still did it anyway. It wasn't like I could barge into his room like Knight-Captain Judgment! I could only hope that my countless shouting of "Captain!" would eventually annoy him so much, like an incessant mosquito buzzing by your ear, that he would roll out of bed and get ready.

Not that my captain would do anything as inelegant as "rolling" out of bed.

_It must be a sight to see..._

Soon after I knocked, the door opened, like I had expected of Knight-Captain Judgment. He was already dressed and ready, clad in all black just like Vidar. These judgment knights really did prize waking up super early.

"Good morning, Knight-Captain Judgment! Adair, reporting for duty," I said and saluted.

"I'm heading off to the meeting room. You can—"

"Go oversee the morning drills," I said, completing his sentence.

He shot me a glance. _Ah, I've gotten too used to completing my captain's sentences..._ He always liked trailing off and having me fill in the rest of his sentence. I continued speaking. "Will you be skipping breakfast again today, sir? I will see you at the interrogation room after your meeting then."

He gave me a nod, face expressionless, and then headed off to his meeting. I made my way to the training grounds.

_Today is going to be quite a different routine, isn't it?_

But it was likely not going to veer off schedule much at all, unlike what my usual duties required.

I spared a thought for Vidar. It was unlikely that he knew what he was getting into. I would feel bad for him, but I felt more envy at the moment than pity.

_I should be the one making a blueberry sandwich right now!_

* * *

the end

**A/N:** I am so tempted to continue this. Maybe one day, in the far, far future, hahaha. If you any ideas for what Adair and Vidar should be doing, feel free to toss them at me. XD;

For those who are curious about the title "Death by Sea," it refers to Grisia's methods. When Vival was asked (in the side story "Pride") who he would rather anger, Lesus or Grisia, he compared angering Lesus to death by jumping off a building (clean and to the point) and angering Grisia to death by jumping into the sea (slow and agonizing without knowing when you'd drown). I figure my addiction to LSK is a lot like that, haha! (it slowly crept up on me and now I'm stuck XDDD)

Mostly, I just wanted a phrase that's memorable from the series but not too widely known. ;)


	3. Sweetness Mixed with Dread

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Sweetness Mixed With Dread  
**

_The most vexing thing about Sun...  
_

* * *

The most vexing thing about Sun was that he never spoke in direct words and his expressions never revealed what he truly thought either. He had it down to an art, and that made it so that Storm wanted to groan whenever he even saw Sun's beaming face.

Just like now.

"Brother Storm," started Sun, wide smile stretching across his face even though surely there was nothing to smile about, not when it was a sweltering 43 °C outside, yet they were still clothed in a million layers because everyone knew that was what the Holy Knights wore (Judgment probably had it the worst with his wardrobe dominated by nothing but black and more black). "Today Sun woke up and had an epiphany granted by the gracious God of Light, who sent Sun to come and tell all of his hard-working brothers that..."

Storm didn't even bother to listen to all the mumbo-jumbo that Sun was spouting since it basically translated to something like, _Haha, I know it's crazily hot outside, but you know what, we have a parade scheduled, so you're going to have to suffer with me._ And Sun would say all of that with a super wide smile on his face, as if he were gracefully departing some piece of highly sought after advice, when in reality, Sun was just making sure everyone would be just as miserable as him.

* * *

When Storm walked away after the speech Sun had so painstakingly crafted _as if he hadn't heard a single word, damn Storm_, Sun's smile didn't waver, but he did feel a vein throb for having his kindness so blatantly ignored.

He'd been _trying_ to tell Storm in a roundabout way (because the Sun Knight wasn't supposed to know magic) that he could perform a small wind spell to cool them down during the parade, but did Storm listen?

Not at all.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** This was written even before I started Bittersweet Sweetness, so probably many of you have already seen this. Just a very short drabble! Hopefully no one is suffering as terrible a heat wave as the holy knights. That is one _hot_ day...


	4. Insanity

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Insanity: April Fools version of the prologue to V7 written for Prince Revolution! (plus a short continuation)  
**

_An unexpected result from Resurrection.  
_

* * *

The holy light from Resurrection nearly blinded them, but no one was willing to blink at all, afraid that they would miss the slightest twitch from the man lying on top of the conference table.

The Pope's face grew ashen as he continued to release more holy light, but no one was paying him any attention. Not even the Pope was attending to his own condition.

Everyone had their eyes trained on the fallen leader of the Twelve Holy Knights - Grisia Sun.

His white hair was spread across the table, his blood-stained clothes contrasting sharply with its lack of color. His faded blue eyes were wide open, like he had been staring in the face of betrayal right before his death, even though he could not have seen it with his eyes. Or perhaps he had been so shocked that he could not comprehend the revelation he had been forced to accept.

No one would be able to claim that his death had been a kind one.

Finally, his eyes slowly closed, but the Pope didn't relax. He continued releasing more holy light. Everyone waited with bated breath, nearly afraid to breathe.

They were all waiting for those eyes to open once more.

In one bright flash, the Pope released all of the holy light he had left. He gasped, nearly collapsing by the table. The light was so bright that even though all of them still refused to blink, they couldn't prevent themselves from wincing.

As Elmairy rubbed his eyes to get rid of the black spots in his vision, he thought he saw Grisia's fingers twitch. Then, Grisia gasped, like one might do after resurfacing from water.

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open. Bone Prisons sprang up around him.

"Roland..." was the first thing Grisia said.

"Sun, you're safe!" Lesus shouted. _You were...betrayed, but you're safe now. _

Grisia turned his head, tilting his ear towards Lesus. "I'm safe?" He weakly reached a hand to his neck and then twisted the bloody fabric in front of his chest where he had been stabbed. "I'm... alive?"

He dispelled the Bone Prison.

"The Pope resurrected you," Lesus said, but even as he spoke, he saw a strange expression come over Grisia's face.

Then, Lesus saw Grisia grab the front of his shirt, his hands roving about.

"Sun?" Elmairy called out in concern.

Without answering, Grisia cupped the front of his chest. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

Lesus stared, suddenly all too aware of the price Grisia had paid.

Georgo whistled. "That's some rack you've got!"

"What? That's no way to speak to-" In the middle of his retort, Chikus finally got a good look at Grisia. His jaw promptly dropped open.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Laica asked Ceo.

Ceo stopped winking. "Ah... no. I just suddenly had this urge to wink..."

Grisia's breathing was now very labored, like he couldn't get enough air. "Could you all... just... What the **** happened! Someone explain it to me."

He propped himself up, his long white hair falling behind his back. Now that his hair was no longer in the way, it was easy to see that Grisia possessed something extra he didn't have earlier.

He cupped his "breasts," yes, breasts, and demanded an explanation. These breasts were large enough that Feng Lan would surely envy him for them.

"Hey, don't look at me," the Pope said, hastily diverting the blame from himself. "I told them all that it was possible that you would come back with something that would make you want to die instead."

"Sun would never choose to abandon us!" Chikus bellowed.

"But how can he stay the Sun Knight with..." Aivis gestured towards Grisia's chest.

Grisia hugged himself to stop them from staring at his chest. He screeched, "I would rather die!"

"Grisia," Lesus finally said. "Don't be like that. It's only... some extra... lumps..."

"Only some extra lumps!? You try to have these!" But after he shouted, Grisia looked up with a calculating expression. Then, his mouth wavered and water leaked out of his eyes. "Oh Lesus! You'll take care of me, won't you?"

Lesus immediately took a step back. He knew Grisia well enough to know that he had nothing good up his sleeve.

"Lesus~!" Grisia said and swung his legs over the table. He leapt towards Lesus, his breasts bouncing.

Lesus immediately tripped him and stepped out of the way.

"Ow!" Grisia exclaimed, falling to the floor. He sat up and whined, his voice climbing high. "That was mean of you."

"Captain Judgment, no fair!" Laica complained. "You should trip me!"

Lesus rubbed his temples. At least it seemed like Grisia had no other side effects. He could hear. He could speak. He could gather elements. His personality was obviously still intact too.

"Sun, is it just me, or is your voice even higher than my girlfriend's now?" asked Vival.

Grisia froze. He quickly patted himself between his legs.

He shrieked.

Everyone winced.

Ecilan patted Grisia on the shoulder. "I'll make you blueberry pie."

_That's not going to solve anything, is it?_ Everyone else thought to themselves.

Demos appeared to say, "But we still need a Sun Knight." Then, he disappeared again.

Everyone turned to stare at Grisia's... chest.

"The problem is those two melons."

"M-melons?!"

"But isn't he a girl now?"

"So? He looked like one before anyway! He still looks the same now except for his chest!"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to adopt a calculating face.

"What if he binds them?"

"It's going to get in the way of his swordplay if he doesn't anyway."

"He sucks at swordsmanship, so that's not a factor!

"Bind them and problem solved!"

"Who has bandages?"

Laica immediately left to get his bandages.

Just then, Adair burst into the room. "Captain, you were rescued?"

_How did you get here so quickly?_ Everyone wondered. Adair had evacuated with the citizens after all and should have been nowhere near Leaf Bud City.

Adair stared at his captain. "I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not."

"I must never have woken back up after fainting."

"No, you're awake."

With a determined expression, Adair dropped to his knees and loudly exclaimed, "Captain, please marry me!"

Alarmed, Chikus shook his head and shouted, "No, if anyone, it should be me! I'm his number one supporter!"

To the side, Elmairy worriedly said, "Storm, I'm afraid for your eyes."

Ceo shouted, "I can't stop winking!"

While all this was happening, Lesus watched without a word, expression solemn as one would expect of the Judgment Knight, but he was secretly thinking, _Grisia's mine!_

Grisia flipped the table and yelled, "Awaitsun! I changed my mind! I want to become the Demon King! Take me away from this nightmare!" Sadly, Awaitsun was too far away to hear him. He wasn't around in the Holy Temple, let alone the current room.

Adair was hurt. Did his captain prefer Awaitsun over him? "I'm just kidding, Captain. Don't worry. It's April 1st."

"April Fools!" The Twelve Holy Knights shouted.

Vival glanced over Grisia appreciatively. "I know your real fate is probably different, but maybe you'll find that you prefer this one instead."

"No thank you!" Grisia shouted. He spoke in a higher volume, addressing an audience that wasn't there. "You better go click the real link and forget any of this ever happened! But don't forget the blueberrypie!"

Meanwhile, Laica had returned with the bandages. He brandished them in front of them. "I've got them!"

In unison, the Twelve Holy Knights surrounded Grisia.

Grisia backed up with his hands held up. "Wait, I'm your leader!"

"Exactly! We cannot be without a Sun Knight, even if he has turned into a girl!"

"Without the Sun Knight, we would have no path to follow!"

"Grab him!"

* * *

**Insanity 2**

_And the continuation._

* * *

"I'm suffocating." I could not help but complain. Having my chest bound was not at all comfortable, but after the initial confusion, I had to grudgingly concede that my brothers were right. Even though I'd turned into...a girl, that didn't mean I would ever give up on the position of the Sun Knight.

My holy knight brothers stood beside me in silent support. I breathed in deeply, or well, I _tried_, but the bandages didn't really allow for that. Instead, I was thwarted halfway and could only manage more of a choked breath.

_Great, thank you, God of Light_.

I always hoped the God of Light to be a hot babe, you have to let a guy dream, you know, but with this latest fiasco, I was sure He was a lecherous old geezer! Why else would I be given not just any set a breasts, but such a...huge and voluptuous set?

Just thinking about it made me want to hug myself again to block people from staring at my chest. I've never wanted that kind of attention from Earth! It was enough to give me goose bumps!

_Grisia, you are the Sun Knight,_ I told myself. _Even though you have a set of breasts now, your teacher still won't let you off if you botch this!_

Maybe I could wheedle my way out of punishment - my teacher has always been weaker against girls - but the thought itself was disturbing! I was in no way eager to become craddle-robbed.

Shaking my head out of my disturbing thoughts, I raised my chest high but immediately shrank back into myself. I instead settled for raising my head high enough to challenge Moon and walked out onto the balcony to make my address to the public. Lesus had detailed to me the public's reaction at my disappearance and the subsequent evacuation of the city. Now that the citizens were finally allowed to return to Leaf Bud City, the best way to calm everyone down and to take their minds off of how Leaf Bud City had almost turned into a city of death was to show them that their Sun Knight was alive and well. I was not a walking billboard for the God of Light for nothing.

It was a good plan, except I was sure that the citizens would immediately know that there was something different about me. I could feel their eyes drilling into me.

_What if they see right through me?_

If not for Lesus's solid presence by my side, I might have bolted. I even inched closer to him to put more distance between me and Blaze. I hadn't forgotten his confession!

I stood my place and wove probably the most intricate praise of the God of Light I had ever spoken, a long and complicated spiel that was bound to put everyone into a daze. It was strange, however, to sense Storm's relief at hearing me speak even though he normally hated my speeches.

_Has it really been too long since I've given him a headache just through speaking? Well, this better be enough to distract everyone! And he better keep that wink to himself!_

After I finished speaking, I waited in trepidation.

The silence held for much too long. Everyone kept staring at me. I gulped.

Then came thunderous support.

"It's the Sun Knight!"

"Long live the Sun Knight!"

After the initial uproar, everyone started speaking over each other, the silence all but forgotten.

"The Sun Knight is back!"

"The Sun Knight is alive!"

"It's really him!"

I was taken aback. I thought for sure there would be suspicion. I had pitched my voice lower, sure, and I'd also bound my chest, but could I really pass off so easily as my previous self?

"Told you that you looked no different," Metal said to the side.

I wanted to sob.

_Metal, why are you so much more poisonous when you speak the truth?!_

After that, we made plans to crusade against Roland. The Cathedral of the Shadow God still wanted me to be the Demon King, but they had given their support to Roland when I'd died, so now they could not support me. It would be up to us to rein Roland in. I still wanted to give up the position of the Demon King, yet I couldn't let Roland take on that burden either, no matter if he had betrayed me or not.

_If we're talking about betrayal... I betrayed him first for never knowing his pain..._

"Maybe we can control him by telling him that Sun has turned into a girl?" Moon wondered.

_That only works with you!_

"No, no," Storm said. "You don't know Roland. He won't even bat an eye at that. He's never cared about girls."

_Yes, yes, that's Roland all right! Stupid sword idiot!_

"Ah, but surely he is chivalrous enough to know that he needs to take responsibility for what he has done to his dear friend?" Earth said. "He is the one who made Sun into a woman."

_F*** you, Earth! You make that sound so lewd!_

After a moment's pause, Judgment actually nodded slowly. "That...might work." He seemed pained when he said it, but he still agreed.

I don't know where he magicked it from, but Moon stuffed a dress into my hands. I thought that maybe my sensing ability was playing tricks on me, but no, I was in fact, holding a dress in my hands.

"What is this." My voice was flat.

"Mission, seduce Roland and make him take responsibility!"

_What?!_

* * *

the end

**A/N:** If you follow Prince Revolution!, you've probably seen the first half before, haha! This was written for PR's 2014 April Fools' Prank. I wrote a short continuation afterward, but that's it! Whenever I read Grisia's line "What if they see right through me?" that I used in this fic, I keep hearing Mulan's singing voice... XD

The words "blueberrypie" are stuck together because that was the password to the real chapter on Prince Revolution. ;)


	5. Working Vacation

Death by Sea: A collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Working Vacation**

_Adair is forced to take a vacation._

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Adair returned to his home in the countryside, having been given time off. Most people would have rejoiced at the unexpected free time, but Adair was not most people. He wanted to work. He wanted to stay by his captain's side, especially since his captain had only just returned from a trying ordeal, one that had greatly distressed Adair. He had felt completely useless during his captain's absence, unable to aid his captain in his time of need. Now when his captain had finally returned, Adair was being sent away.

He clutched his stomach upon recalling the details of how his current situation had come about. Knight-Captain Judgment could really pack a punch when he meant it.

By the time Adair had regained consciousness from Judgment Knight's sudden punch in the conference room, he was already on his way home, escorted by Vidar, the vice-captain of the Judgment Knight Platoon. Adair had immediately wanted to head back to the Holy Temple, but Vidar had persuaded him out of it.

"Captain Judgment won't be changing his mind," Vidar had said. "If you return before the month is over, Captain Judgment will personally see to it that Knight-Captain Sun corrects documents for an extra month."

Adair immediately stopped his struggle. Knight-Captain Judgment was a man of his word. If he said he'd make Adair's captain correct documents for an extra month if Adair returned, Adair did not at all doubt that he would do exactly that if he caught any news about Adair's return.

That left Adair very little choice. Vidar patted Adair on the shoulder. "Come on, no need to be so gloomy! There are plenty of people who would die to have a one month long vacation."

"Unfortunately, I'm not one of them," Adair said glumly.

Vidar gave an awkward smile.

What Adair wanted made no difference in his current situation. Knight-Captain Judgment had explicitly forbidden Adair from remaining in Leaf Bud City. If he were to go against Knight-Captain Judgment's decree, his captain would be the one feeling the brunt of Knight-Captain Judgment's punishment, and he was not someone who changed his mind lightly.

Adair could only wait out his time. He just couldn't help feeling restless!

* * *

**the end**

**A/N:** This was the beginning of a oneshot I never finished that would've dealt with Adair's time back home. :'D Perhaps one day I'll use it in a longer fic... Or actually write the oneshot.

Adair, can I switch places with you? I'd love a vacation!


	6. Ecilan

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Ecilan**

_Ecilan decides to become the Ice Knight._ (an excerpt from a discarded version of a My Friend, the Pope (in-training) chapter)

* * *

I hadn't planned on becoming a holy knight at all. The friendly holy knight who had been so touched by the bread I was delivering brought me to the Holy Temple's plaza without explaining anything. There, I saw kids approximately my age standing around in the plaza, each with a severe frown or scowl. They made me want to give them each a piece of bread to see if those unpleasant expressions could be smoothed from their faces.

While no smiles appeared, the furrows between their brows did ease up. Even here, my papa's magic worked like a charm.

The friendly holy knight wanted me to become the 38th Ice Knight. Actually, he announced me as the next Ice Knight before I even knew what was going on. My first thought had been to turn him down - I wanted to become a baker! - but then I recalled just how touched he had been by my bread, and there were also all those boys whose frowns had lessened after I gave them some bread. These were all people who would probably never frequent my papa's bakery. But here, I could bake for them.

...Right?

What finally swayed me over in the end was my teacher's promise to instruct me in ice magic.

This too, would eventually become one of our connections. I couldn't really compare in holy spells or other types of magic, but ice magic was my domain.

I discovered my aptitude for ice magic during the final stage of the selections, which was actually the only part of the selections I was in time for. My teacher instructed all of us to perform ice magic. With some pointers, I'd managed to create crystals. They were tiny and chipped, but at the time, I thought them to be breathtakingly beautiful. If I could use ice magic anytime I wished, keeping ingredients frozen for later use would be an easy feat.

Teacher's face had lit up when he saw the frozen crystals cupped in my hands. Then, he'd declared that I was the next Ice Knight just like that.

(The boys' slightly improved moods all disappeared after I was chosen, bread or not.)

I was very thankful that my papa was not disappointed with my choice. My heart plummeted when he cried, but then he hugged me right after just like usual even though I hadn't baked anything this time. He began babbling about how proud he was. He was sad that we couldn't run the store together like he had hoped, but becoming one of the Twelve Holy Knights was a great honor.

I'd hugged him back and whispered, "Papa, can I ask you something really selfish?"

"Of course, Ecilan!"

"I-In... thirty... years... thirty years?" I mumbled, my voice small. "Would it be too late to succeed the shop then?"

A stunned silence, and then Papa exclaimed, "O-Of course not! Papa is so happy you still want to succeed the store!"

Thirty years was basically an eternity to the boy I had been, but even as a boy, I had hoped that one day I could pick up where I had left off. I never stopped to consider how strange it would be to have a retired Ice Knight run a bakery, but that would be something to think about when that time actually came. _He_ probably wouldn't mind though, and I too dreamed of the day when he would frequent my store.

Maybe I'll even say to him, "You're my very first customer" while serving him his favorite blueberry pie.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** This was part of my first draft for Part 7 of My Friend, the Pope (in-training). It stuck too close to canon and took too long to mention Grisia, so... discarded! (But in the end, the new version didn't focus on Grisia all that much either. OTL)


	7. The Audition

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**The Audition**

_After failing the audition for the role of Sun Knight..._

* * *

As the line moved forward, whispers sounded around me.

"Why wasn't he chosen? He would have been a perfect Sun Knight!"

I fought down the smirk that was threatening to take over my face. Indeed, I should have been chosen for the part. But no matter. This audition was _mine._

"They're right, you know," the guy behind me said. "The current actor is making a huge mess of that role."

"So?" said the person ahead of me, a scruffy-looking man with a bunch of pencils sticking out of his pocket. He raised an eyebrow and jerked his head at me. "Just because this guy here has blond hair doesn't mean he would have suited the part better."

Before I could retort, the judge called him up. The scruffy-looking guy walked forward to the stage to show off his talent.

I was going to be next. I touched my throat. I hoped it would hold through the task before me.

"Your talent?" the judge asked.

The scruffy-looking guy pulled out all of the pencils he had in his pocket. He used them to slice through the air, wielding them like how one might draw a sword. Well, in this case, daggers, considering how short a pencil was compared to a sword. Halfway through, he tossed the pencils in the air and grabbed them with his left hand. The pencils danced through the air just as majestically as they had in his right hand. Some of his motions were so quick, I couldn't even tell what he was doing.

"Neo..." the judge breathed out.

Wait. Back up a moment. That scruffy guy is... Neo...?

That name sounded really familiar.

The scruffy-looking guy stuck his pencils back in his pocket. "Finally, someone recognized me."

The judge shook his head in wonder. "You look so different... In any case, we have a lot to catch up on." He picked up his papers and shuffled them. "Go on. I don't think you need me to tell you, but this role doesn't suit you. I have something else in mind for you."

"Tch," was his reply.

I brushed shoulders with him as he left the stage. He gave me a smirk and said, "Child, all yours now."

I hadn't been nervous before this, but for some reason, after hearing the name "Neo" and coming in close proximity with him, my heart was now pounding ridiculously fast. I walked forward to the center of the stage. I took a deep breath to ready myself.

The judge, a dark-haired man, greeted me. "You are here to audition for the role of Earth Knight. Please share with us a talent of yours."

I nodded. I opened my mouth and let the singing flow through, crisp and high. They wanted to see a talent of ours, huh? Well, I was sure my singing could put many professional singers to shame.

And so, I sang.

And sang.

Higher and higher. Loud and clear.

My throat was tired, but that didn't matter. I'd squeeze out the notes if that was the last thing I did!

When I reached the end and the notes died down, I could tell that the judge was completely stunned. Silence greeted me.

That was, until the guy in line behind suddenly said, "Grisia?"

Reflexively, I glanced back at getting called.

His deep frown looked so very familiar.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** This strange fic is actually based on a dream I had yesterday where I was Grisia. It was a bizarre thing to dream about, especially when everyone was reincarnated versions of themselves auditioning for the Twelve Holy Knights, and Neo was a scruffy-looking guy. It was a fun dream though. I just wish I'd found out the results of the audition. And I'm really curious just who ended up with the role of Sun Knight. But of all positions, why was Grisia auditioning to be the Earth Knight, and even Neo was doing it too...


	8. Dishonest Honesty

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Dishonest Honesty  
**

_The story of Ceo and Georgo accidentally switching bodies. (4 parts total, the beginning of a discarded sequel to Bittersweet Sweetness)  
_

* * *

**Part 1 - ****Storm**

* * *

There was a female cleric in my room.

More specifically... on my bed.

Wait.

WHAT.

It was safe to say that I'd never thought I would end up in this situation. The need to know seriously did me in this time. It wasn't like I'd never wondered if we wouldn't all be better off if I wasn't the Storm Knight, seeing how my personality was as far from the personality of the Storm Knight's as we could possibly get, but the position was _mine. _If I had to learn how to wink and how to deal with constantly being out of my comfort zone to keep my position, then so be it.

I'd never wanted to give my place up.

In hindsight, the source of what caused my displacement could be traced back to when I noticed how Sun was acting strange, that was, even stranger than usual. His behavior wasn't noticeably off, not enough for the general public to think anything was wrong, but there was something about his mannerisms that plagued my thoughts.

I just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Sun's smile was one I knew well. He always smiled whenever we passed by each other in the corridors, and his smile nearly always came accompanied by paperwork. I'd come to know that smile as a smug one where he took delight in tormenting me. Other times, Sun's smile hid his displeasure or even his fury. Regardless of what he felt, a wide smile was never far from his face, and I learned to tell how his smiles differed, be it anger or embarrassment or exhaustion he was truly feeling with each smile. Rarely did his smiles express pure happiness, though there were countless cases where he reveled in other people's demises.

When Sun and I left the palace after our audience with the king over the death knight, I'd talked to Sun like usual and hadn't suspected anything, only that perhaps he was a little easier to understand than normal. He had been scheming like expected, dragging Ed into playing the role of the missing death knight whom Sun had somehow known was a royal knight prior to his death. However, after we parted ways, I was suddenly struck by how different his smile had been.

There was one smile of his that had struck me particularly hard. I couldn't forget that smile no matter how hard I tried, and it made me question all of his previous smiles as well. Hadn't they been more genuine than usual? Even the grim ones?

Over and over, that smile of his that confused me for some reason would replay in my mind, the corners of his mouth lifting up minutely as if he were afraid to let himself smile. It was a smile that was much too small and much too hesitant to be the smiles that Sun normally plastered on his face to hide his emotions. This smile, if I had to put it in words, was an honest one, if only he would let it happen. I'd never known Sun to smile that way.

Recalling the smile only made me realize that the way Sun had held himself had been somewhat different from usual as well. His posture had always been good, but his back had been even straighter than usual, which meant he had cut quite an impressive figure, and he'd stared straight at me. I was slightly taller than Sun, so he normally had to flick his eyes upward, but with my slouch and the way he'd held himself, I'd felt like we were seeing eye-to-eye. For once, that was.

With his mannerisms bugging me, I couldn't help but investigate. It was like an itch I could never get rid of, this desire to figure out the ongoings around me. If there was one thing I liked best about my position as the Storm Knight, it was that I could easily find out about everything that was going on, from the number of diplomats that would be visiting from our neighboring kingdoms down to what type of underwear each of the Twelve Holy Knights wore. I would say things and invite people to chatter away, and they would all find it a given… Not that I went out of my way to ask the servants what type of underwear people wore. They had only been too happy to ramble off about the laundry for the week that I had come across that piece of gossip without much help... but that wasn't the matter at hand.

I investigated.

Even though my goal was investigating Sun, I also overheard curious anecdotes about the cruel ways Judgment had punished the latest criminals, how his paperwork had smelled strangely of lavender… And then in Sun's case, he had become a master swordsmen, which I never believed could happen without the world ending. Blaze, like me, had thought Sun's speech to be easier to understand than normal. If that wasn't odd, then I didn't know what _would_ be odd.

Something definitely hadn't added up. I was determined to find out what was off about Sun, and I'd also thought that maybe I had to add Judgment to my investigation as well.

In hindsight, I wish I hadn't decided to investigate because now, I was personally experiencing what had caused the strangeness I had felt from Sun.

However, I wouldn't put things together until after I freaked out a bit. After all, there was a female cleric. In my room. On my bed.

Let me repeat. She was on my bed.

That just couldn't be right. I hadn't invited anyone into my room. If I had, I would have remembered doing so, and I wouldn't have invited her to sit on my bed.

I mean, why was I even in my room? Hadn't I been outside in the corridors just now? I had just exited Sun's room with a pile of paperwork. Inside that pile of paperwork, I had hidden a strange trinket that I had found on Sun's table next to the paperwork. His smile had been strange when I asked about the trinket, so I thought it worth investigating. I recalled that after I left Sun's room, I placed the trinket inside my shirt so that I could balance my paperwork more easily. Then, a group of clerics had swarmed me, I panicked and thought that surely Earth would have appreciated being swarmed by women much more than me, my chest grew warm, and then...

"Is something the matter?" asked the cleric hesitantly.

And then after my chest warmed, I found myself next to a female cleric in the blink of an eye.

On my bed. That bears repeating.

Still, I couldn't let my image be destroyed by freezing up like this. My teacher would be super disappointed. He'd tried so hard to teach me how to uphold the Storm Knight's image that I would hate to let him down, to become _the_ person who messed up the Storm Knight's reputation that was built upon thirty-seven generations of Storm Knights preceding me. It was too long a tradition for me to disrupt, and it was that very reputation that helped me in my investigations.

I needed my reputation.

I forced my head up. I smiled, about to reassure the cleric that nothing was wrong when she placed her hand on my forehead. Soft fingers brushed against my skin, right underneath my bangs.

Immediately, my face warmed. I was probably bright red now, a reaction I had hoped I'd trained out of myself, but I had never been able to completely lock it away.

As if burned, I jerked out of her hold and immediately cursed myself for doing so.

The Storm Knight was supposed to be suave, cool, and collected. I was anything but that at the moment. That was completely unacceptable.

However, instead of becoming appalled by my actions, the cleric giggled and ruffled my hair. "You are truly such a darling."

_W-What? I'm a what?_

After speaking, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down, burying my face right into her ample and very soft bosom.

I couldn't breathe.

_W-W-What in the world is going on?_

I think I must have squeaked out loud. Scratch that. I _definitely_ squeaked out loud. It was an unbecoming noise, not at all a noise the Storm Knight should make.

That was the least of my worries though. Before I could make sense of what was happening, my eyes started rolling backwards. I was close to blacking out.

I was definitely about to black out.

The last thing I heard was the cleric calling out my name.

No, it wasn't my name.

"Earth Knight?" the cleric asked.

_Earth Knight…?_

That was my last thought before darkness claimed me.

* * *

**Part 2 - Earth**

* * *

You know, it's odd how things work sometimes. I'd always thought I was comfortable in my own skin. Some people look in the mirror and don't like what they see, wanting to be anyone else but themselves. _I_ was never one of those wishy washy people. I'm confident in myself. I know what I want. Even if I always have to wear a mask of fake honesty and stutter like I have my tongue tied, I've never felt repressed. I made that mask a part of me, and I used the heck out of it.

So yeah. I was fine with being me. I liked being me.

Except _someone_ out there seemed to have missed the memo. That someone probably being Sun. Who else was such a bastard?

Maybe I was due for some soul-searching, but really, I didn't see the point. Why would I want to be anyone else when I could already do what I liked?

Currently, there was a cleric next to me. On my bed in fact. All I had to do was turn in her direction, and I could look down "bashfully" at her awesome chest. How could life be any better than this? My day was going to be perfect as long as that idiotic Sun didn't decide to burst in through my door to interrupt me with his maddening timing. I was ninety nine point nine nine percent certain that he always did it on purpose, that bastard.

"Earth Knight, thank you for the help," the cleric murmured. I was just about to pat her hand reassuringly when in the next blink, I was suddenly surrounded by a sea of women who were all staring adoringly at me!

_I take that back. Life could indeed be better!_

That was my immediate thought upon finding myself surrounded by women. I didn't know if I was dreaming or what, but I welcomed being surrounded by women at any point of day.

What I didn't welcome was the actual situation I had landed in, and it wasn't just that I was surrounded by women. However, I currently didn't know what being surrounded by women at this moment actually implied.

I would soon be clued in because strangely, I had a stack of paperwork in my hands. That just couldn't be right. If I were dreaming, I wouldn't punish myself with paperwork. That would just be plain stupid. My head wouldn't feel so heavy either. My hands had also been empty not a moment earlier. I _know_ they had been empty because I had been about to use those very hands to comfort the cleric on my bed.

I stared down at the paperwork I held, my eyesight blurring, the tiny black words on the paper running together. That's when anxiety kicked in, like a punch to the gut that stole all of my air. I sucked in deep breaths and blinked hard, trying to rid myself of the blurriness and the stinging feeling that burned even more whenever I closed my eyelids. There was truly no respite.

_What's wrong with my eyes?_

When I looked back up, I was horrified to find that I actually needed to squint to see all of the beauties around me clearly. There was something seriously wrong with my eyes, and I didn't like it. If I couldn't ogle the clerics in front of me effectively, then what good were my eyes?

"Are you alright, Storm Knight?" asked one of the clerics worriedly.

"Y-Yes, t-thank you for the…" I paused in the middle of my stammering, my mind abruptly registering what the cleric had called me. I couldn't have heard that right.

"I…"

That _wasn't_ my voice. It was too smooth, not at all like the voice I had cultivated for the image of the Earth Knight.

_I'm…Storm? What?_

Eyes wide, I lowered my head to look down at the stack of paperwork in my hands again, gaze trailing to my sleeves. When I did so, blue tresses fell in front of my vision. Irrefutable evidence. Paperwork _and_ long, blue hair. That definitely added up to Storm Knight alright.

No wonder my head felt so heavy. Storm's hair was damn long.

For once in my life, I was struck speechless despite being surrounded by girls. I mean, I always had to stutter, but that was just me pretending. Now, I was truly speechless. Millions of jumbled thoughts flew through my mind all at once. _How had this happened? Does this mean Storm is currently me? Am I dreaming? When will I wake up? Oh, that girl over there has an awesome chest…_

Hands full so I couldn't pinch myself, I bit the inside of my mouth instead.

It hurt like crazy.

I wasn't dreaming.

I stood, stunned.

But then a grin slowly spread over my face.

_I can flirt openly with all the women I want now!_

While I liked being myself, thank you very much, and did not appreciate whatever this strange business was, I also couldn't refute the fact that being the Storm Knight came with some cool benefits, the biggest one being how he was supposed to be a flirt. If I had to pick one position I wouldn't mind having out of the other Twelve Holy Knights', that would be the Storm Knight's position. I'd almost regretted that I hadn't gone for the Storm Knight selection back when I was still a young and impressionable little boy. Imagine where I would be now!

No, I don't mean that I would end up with never-ending paperwork. I strongly believe that if I had Storm's position, I still wouldn't have ended up like him. He is such a pushover, accepting Sun's request for help like that. I would never have given in! It's not just him either. Blaze, Cloud, and Leaf are the same too. How stupid of them to give in to Sun's demands. They'll never hear the end of that!

Anyway, the only reason I even went to the Earth Knight's selection back then was because I'd been told that girls liked clumsy guys and that I had an honest-looking face. At least, I'd always looked innocent enough that whenever candy went missing, no one ever successfully pinned it on me.

After becoming the Earth Knight candidate, I'd almost thought I'd been tricked about the fact that girls liked clumsy guys, but things turned out okay in the end. I was suited to the Earth Knight's battling style with my ample earth element, and it turned out that females really liked mothering me. It wasn't entirely like I had imagined, but it wasn't too bad after I figured out how to use my supposed personality to my advantage.

However, Storm really had it much easier than me in attracting the fairer sex. After all, he had the bad boy image going for him. Girls really dig that. Possibly even more than the shy boy image that people have of the Earth Knight. I can't believe he doesn't relish in it.

I considered my situation again.

Why shouldn't I enjoy myself while I could? I doubted I would be stuck as Storm forever, and I could always toss his paperwork at his vice-captain.

It was like having my wildest dreams come true. An opportunity of a lifetime! For one, Storm attracted an entirely different assortment of girls than I did as the Earth Knight. I mean, I love the shy girls and the ones who want stability, but sometimes the feisty ones and the thrill seekers are great too.

I also never thought the day would come that I would be able to drop my stupid stammering and flirt as much as I wanted to. Or well, I thought it'd take at least another seventeen years. Until I retired, that was. By then, I'd be an old man, and where would the fun be in that?

Tossing any worries I had to the back of my mind, I winked at the clerics before me.

They swooned. I mean like, literally. A few even looked close to fainting. Damn, I never have this effect on women as myself! They mostly just giggle or coo at me…

I gave them another wink, ridiculously amused by their responses. Why not up the act even more?

"There's no need to worry your pretty little heads over me, kittens," I said with a wide grin on my face.

Damn, this was going to be _hilariously_ fun. If only my hands weren't full with paperwork!

* * *

**Part 3 - Storm**

* * *

When I regained consciousness, the first thing I saw was a very uninteresting ceiling. It was light gray, with a few bumps here and there. I actually thought it was merely my own ceiling, except the ceiling was coming into sharp focus. I don't think I ever noticed the unevenness of my ceiling before. After years of endless paperwork, my eyesight just wasn't as good as it used to be. Sometimes, I had to squint if I wanted to see things clearly.

_Has my eyesight improved? What an uninteresting sight to see in such clarity…_

Gentle fingers disturbed my musings about the uninteresting ceiling and my maybe-better-than-usual-eyesight. The fingers threaded through my hair, ghosting across my neck at where my hair ended. My head was also resting on something that was softer than any pillow I'd ever used before.

_Wait…_

Immediately, my hand flew up to my hair because there was no way it could be short enough to expose my neck. I would never willingly chop off my carefully maintained hair. I then encountered the hand that was playing with my hair. Dainty fingers grasped mine in a loose hold.

"Earth Knight, are you alright now?" a female voice asked in concern. The voice was soon matched with a face that was now blocking the uninteresting ceiling from my view, but I'd really rather have that view back.

It was the female cleric. I was resting on her lap.

And both of us were on the bed.

Together.

Alarmed, I flew straight up, tore my hand out of her grasp, and backed as far away as I could from her. She stared at me, then down at her now empty hand. She dropped her hand, instead using it to smooth her skirt, probably in an attempt to disguise any lingering awkwardness. If I had had my wits about me, I might have felt bad for her, but I myself was in a dilemma.

"W-What did you call me?" I asked, my mind still not caught up. Close proximity with a girl was not helping me think at all.

"Earth Knight?" the cleric said hesitantly.

_Earth Knight? What bizarre dream have I landed myself in? Oh my God of Light, that soft feeling was her _thighs _of all things_…

Just when I thought I was about to lose my mind, the door swung open, causing both of us on the bed to jump in fright. I swiveled my head to stare at the door. I couldn't have asked for better timing. Any longer, and my brain would have been fried.

I wanted out. Even if whoever at the door was a rotting skeleton, I would probably have worshiped the ground it walked on for giving me an out.

It turned out, however, that the person at the door wasn't a rotting skeleton but rather Sun. If I had truly fallen at his feet to worship him, I probably wouldn't have been considered crazy.

Probably.

Since Sun was the leader of the Holy Temple and all.

I mean, at least I'd get less of a side-eye than if I ended up worshiping a rotting skeleton.

Right?

"Brother Earth, the God of Light bade Sun to visit his best friend on this splendid day!" exclaimed Sun by the door in an extremely exaggerated fashion that probably always made Earth want to punch the smile off of Sun's face, but at the moment, I welcomed Sun and his impeccable timing more than I had ever wanted for his presence. The way he spoke even sounded like music to my ears, though I couldn't care less about what he was _actually_ saying.

I didn't know if it was my imagination or not, but when Sun walked in, the room suddenly seemed a lot brighter. He turned to me and the cleric with a smile plastered on his face.

People who didn't know Sun well would think this to be a benevolent smile. I knew better. It was a smile that meant, "Oh you bastard Earth, how dare you be at this again when I can't have any women!" That was Sun's smile that was reserved specifically for when he got pissed off at Earth. Which was actually quite often.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. No, actually, it felt like that one time when my carefully piled paperwork toppled over and squashed me in my own bedroom.

_I'm Earth. I'm seriously Earth._

Having caught Sun's attention, the cleric blushed and slid off the bed.

_Just how has Earth been able to maintain his reputation of an honest and shy holy knight when the first thing I find when I "become" him is a woman in his room?_

"Take care, Earth Knight. And thank you again for the help," she murmured before she left. When she exited the room, I belatedly noticed the hair tie she was using to tie up her hair. I remembered her. She was the sister of one of the holy knights in the Leaf Knight Platoon.

_Earth even goes after the sisters of our holy knights?!_

"What do you want, Sun?" I asked absentmindedly without any heat behind my words. Earth might fly into a rage at Sun for the interruption, but I couldn't be any more thankful than I currently was. And tired too. Besides, my head felt light.

_Am I about to black out again?_

I reached a hand up to my hair — Earth's hair? — and fingered the ends. It was so short. It made the back of my neck feel cold. I shrunk into the collar of the shirt I was wearing, hoping that it would cover my neck and keep the draft out.

Sun kept smiling his pleased smile at thwarting "Earth" even as he crossed his arms. He didn't know that he'd just saved me from a panic attack. He asked, "Does Sun need a reason for visiting Brother Earth? Sun truly has not seen Brother Earth in days and wished to catch up."

I parsed the words in my mind.

Translation. Sun hadn't bothered Earth in a while. Now he was playing catch up with bothering Earth. The question was, what had kept Sun from interrupting Earth's conquests?

I could put two and two together.

Right now, I was apparently Earth.

Previously, I'd thought Sun's behavior strange, from the way he carried himself and smiled to his sudden aptitude with a sword.

Conclusion. Sun must have landed himself in a similar situation to the one I was in now. Based on the devilish smile he was currently directing at me, he was probably back to normal. This person before me was Sun all the way through. Only he ever smiled at Earth like that.

I was probably crazy for coming up with this explanation for the oddity of Sun's smile, but I was quite willing to believe it since I was personally having an out of body experience at this very moment. I was surprised I wasn't freaked out even more than I already was. Okay fine, I'd already fainted once, but that was because of _other_ reasons.

The question now was, who had Sun swapped bodies with? Who had he been, and who had smiled at me with Sun's face, who knew Sun well enough to almost escape my notice?

_Wait, since I'm currently Earth, does that mean I've swapped places with him? Is he out there as…me?_

That was the logical conclusion.

I must have paled dramatically because Sun sounded concerned as he asked, "Earth? You still alive?"

Or maybe he was just weirded out by how long I'd remained silent. Either way, Sun expressing concern for Earth was headline-worthy.

"I'm fine," I muttered, "but I have somewhere I need to be."

I leaped off of the bed and pushed past Sun in a hurry. He stared up at me, eyebrows lifted, probably to question my sanity.

_Goodness, I'm a whole head taller than Sun now. He's short._

I nearly ran into the door in my absentmindedness. Earth really was a lot taller than I thought. It was going to take some time to get used to our difference in height with his longer limbs. Trying to walk with his feet was like jumping into water without even knowing whether I could swim or not, but there was no time to practice. I put one leg in front of another, letting muscle memory take over.

_This is not your body,_ I reminded myself. _Don't force your logic onto it._

I hurriedly walked in the direction of the corridor I had been in before I magically ended up in Earth's room.

Now that I realized there was a possibility that Earth was out there as me, I couldn't just sit here and freak out by myself.

Who knew what Earth would do as me? The very thought chilled me to the bone. Swapping places with Earth was like giving him a free ticket to his very own harem. I didn't really care how many women he chose to flirt with on a daily basis, but if he was currently me, that was my body, my reputation, and well, my everything!

_I'm the Storm Knight, not him._

Vaguely, it registered in my mind that Sun hadn't followed after me. He had probably given Earth up as a lost cause.

I burst into the corridor.

* * *

**Part 4 - Earth**

* * *

The first thing I had to do now was get rid of Storm's paperwork. With my arms full of papers, I really couldn't do anything. I mean, look, there were so many fine women around me, yet I couldn't hold any of them around their waists!

_Damn paperwork. How has Storm even been able to keep his image while lugging around all this paperwork? I bet everyone thinks he's a paper pusher by now!_

Eyes landing on a voluptuous woman before me, I decided to ask, "Babe, have you seen my vice-captain around?"

While asking, I gave her a wink. Winking could get addicting, really. I'd always wanted to try Storm's winks in public. He was truly terrible at them and had never graduated from making them look like his eye was twitching or something instead of winking.

_This_ was how it should be done.

"I think I saw him in the hallway down that way," the babe of a cleric answered and pointed in some direction that better lead to Storm's vice-captain. My arms were getting tired from holding these papers!

Just as I was planning on what I would do if I couldn't find Storm's vice-captain on my own, the cleric laid a hand on my arm, careful not to jostle the papers I held, and looked to have every intention to guide me along.

If my hands weren't full, I'd be pumping the air by now. Bold on top of having an awesome body? Life was _awesome._

I bade farewell to all the other ladies by tossing them another wink. I also tossed my head while I was at it... and ended up getting Storm's stupidly long hair stuck.

_Ow ow ow!_

_Why is Storm's hair so stupidly long? What's it caught on?_

I tried not to let the pain show on my face - how utterly humiliating would that be? - but I couldn't even turn my head without getting my hair pulled on even more. I had no hands to fix the situation either.

"Lead the way," I quickly said to the cleric who still had her hand on my arm. She didn't seem to think anything was wrong. She nodded and started walking.

I almost stumbled with my first few steps, but the cleric had an iron grip on my arm and was able to help support me. I flashed her a thankful grin. She grinned right back.

As we walked, I continued holding my head in such a way that I was facing her instead of wherever we were walking. I glanced down, trying to figure out what Storm's stupidly long hair had gotten caught on.

_But how am I going to figure it out when there's just so much of Storm's hair about? I can't even tell where it ends! Why does Storm keep his hair so unbearably long anyway? With how he has to dye his hair so often to keep it blue, I would have thought that short hair would be much easier to manage._

_Maybe I should do him a favor and get him a haircut. It'd lighten his load so much._

"Is something the matter? Or is my chest that interesting?" asked the cleric.

_Oh, this one is definitely sassy._

I liked that.

Without thinking, I raised my head to look at her, the action immediately sending me a spike of pain.

"Ow," I gasped before I could stop myself. I involuntarily jerked my head again, hair tugging something shiny up with the motion.

_Ah._

Apparently, my hair had gotten stuck on her necklace. She blinked and stared down before she started laughing. She quickly covered her mouth with her other hand.

"I'm sorry, do you need help with that?" she asked, voice muffled by her hand, but that wasn't enough to hide her amusement.

"My dear lady, I would be in your debt if you could help untangle my hair," I declared. I raised the pile of paperwork in my hands to show her my helplessness. I also plastered a deploring look on my face.

She laughed, hand leaving my arm to tinker with her necklace. We continued walking, and she chattered away as we walked. We came across Storm's vice-captain all too soon. He took the papers in my hands without a word. Then, he said, "Captain, the Pope wishes to see you."

_Damn, don't tell me I have actual work already?  
_

By now, the words "the Pope wishes to see you" were pretty much synonymous with "Hey, here's another grueling mission you won't get paid enough for." The Pope never had any good news.

But hey, as the Storm Knight, I had every obligation to skip out on the work. Besides, I wasn't Ceo anyway. He could do his job after we returned to ourselves.

"Got it," I said to Storm's vice-captain and tried to wave him away. I had a lady to entertain!

However, he didn't seem to get the hint. He even stepped closer for some reason and said, "Captain, the Pope _insists_ that you see him at your earliest convenience."

With him up in our personal space, the cleric had no choice but to take a step backward. Luckily, she had finished untangling my hair. Otherwise, I'd seriously consider doing a favor for Storm and chopping off some of his hair. Then again, it had been a pretty good excuse for us to walk closely together, so I'll forgive his hair for the moment.

The cleric smiled. "I'll let you be on your way then."

_I'd rather not!_

I shook my head. "Surely, the Pope would understand my need to be free as the wind. Why don't we go to the courtyard? I hear the flowers are blooming beautifully."

Storm's vice-captain cleared his throat.

The cleric glanced at him, and he nudged himself even more obviously between us. She chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I won't keep your captain from his work." Then, she turned to me. "Have a good day, Storm Knight. It was a pleasure to spend time with you."

After she left, Storm's vice-captain immediately dropped his insistent attitude and instead became a total mother hen. He spun around, eyeing me up and down. "Captain, are you alright?"

_Not anymore, not after you practically chased her away!_

"She was so close to you just now! Are you really okay?"

_...You call that close? She was just standing next to me! Don't tell me Ceo would fall ill just by being in the presence of a girl?_

"I'm fine," I forced myself to answer. "Is the Pope actually looking for me?" From what I'd just seen, it could very well be Storm's vice-captain being too smart for his own good, butting in when his help wasn't required. _  
_

Storm's vice-captain nodded. "Yes. He said something about a mission out of town."

I yawned. _Sounds boring. But whatever. Nothing to do with me._

At the time, I thought I'd be able to skip out on the mission and enjoy the perks of being Storm without doing any of the work. Flirt, laze around, disrupt Sun's plans, switch back. Done.

I never thought I'd have to go on the mission _as_ Storm.

And that I'd have the "Earth Knight" stalking me, watching my every step.

Ceo, do you really trust me so little?

* * *

the end

**A/N:** 4 chapters, and Earth and Storm don't even meet. Anyway, that's all I have of this fic in readable format before I decided to discard it. :'D It no longer works with the ending of Bittersweet Sweetness. I was going to make this a sequel where Storm investigates the trinket, but when I gave up on that idea. I made sure the ending to Bittersweet Sweetness would feel complete even without this sequel. So, Storm and everyone else actually do find out that Sun and Judgment switched in the fic, while here in the original idea for a sequel, no one has figured it out just yet. The main plot of this story was that Earth and Storm go on a mission together. There was finally a mention of that at the end of Part 4, haha. (The mission eventually ties in with Storm's investigation of the trinket.)

I still really like the idea of Ceo and Georgo switching places. Too many things I want to write... but too few things actually getting written! Thanks for reading this incomplete fic~. Death by Sea is an apt name, yeah? It's where the fics go to rest... :'D


	9. Unnamed magical boy reincarnation fic

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Unnamed magical boy reincarnation fic**

_Exactly as described._

* * *

Yo. The name's Georgo. I'm a normal college student. Emphasis on normal. I like partying as much as any other sane college kid.

So yeah. I was out partying when it happened. With loud music blasting in the background, I almost didn't hear the gasps. It took me a minute before I realized there was some commotion going on. The girl I was with stepped backward, accidentally squashing my feet. Wincing, I looped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Then, I looked over her head.

What the hell was that dark mess?

It was vaguely humanoid, but I was fairly sure humans didn't have horns, nor would they ooze dark rivulets as they waddled along.

Yes, waddled. The thing was walking like a drunk penguin.

Around us, other people had begun to notice the messed up, penguin-like, dark humanoid blob. Some careless people were laughing and pointing at the wobbling blob, probably thinking it was some drunk person in costume, and cell phones were out snapping pics, but I could tell that _wasn't_ a person. Whatever it was, my skin was crawling.

When the dark blob teetered into one of the girls, she screamed. More people laughed, thinking she was just making a big deal out of it, but then she fell to the floor. Following that, the drunk penguin blob thing teetered into some guy, and he collapsed too, smashing into the table, sending the mugs flying and shattering across the floor.

_That's_ when everyone started screaming their heads off.

I swore. Taking the hand of the girl, I said, "Let's go. That thing looks like bad news."

We turned, trying to push our way past the now startled crowd. Easier said than done.

"Oof!"

Great. First, I get stepped on. Now, some guy's flailing arm just hit me right smack in the face. I rubbed my nose, shoving the guy away from me.

Then, I glanced back.

Shit.

Now there was a ring of collapsed people, that blob thing had grown two feet taller, and was that a _mouth_?

"Georgo, I'm scared." She tugged on my hand. I looked down only to see tears welling in her blue eyes.

Ugh, she better not turn into a wailing mess. We needed to get out of here, fast. I tightened my hold on her hand and shoved more people out of our way.

Suddenly, a high shriek sounded over all the screaming, hurting my ears. I couldn't help but look back again.

I wish I hadn't.

The blob-penguin thing had been cute if you dig clumsiness, but now it was definitely not the least bit cute with how it was hunched over, so tall that it had hit the ceiling. At least twenty or so people were collapsed on the floor, and it was waddling in our direction at a startlingly fast pace.

"Run for it!" I yelled, trying to pull her along.

We ran, but it was like the thing had zeroed in on us. I leaped over a fallen trash can, zig-zagging to the right. It wasn't my imagination. The hunched blob goo monster changed paths too.

Well shit.

Just then, she tripped, and I stumbled too. A shadow overtook us, the lights blocked.

It had caught up.

A black tendril oozed out from the goo, reaching towards the girl. She stared with wide, blue eyes, too scared to move. Move, dammit. I was no hero, but I found myself limping in front of her to shield her.

The moment it touched me, a wave of fiery pain shot through me.

Hah, no wonder those people had screamed.

I fell to my knees, clutching at my chest. I gripped my shirt, digging my fingers in. It was... it was _burning_.

"Georgo!" She yelled.

Unlike everyone else, I did not faint. I hung on, trying to wrestle myself out of the blob's hold, but I couldn't. My chest felt like it was on fire.

All of a sudden, a whip shot out, hitting the goo blob squarely in its... face. At least, I thought that part was the face, since that was where the mouth was.

The blob thing had already been bizarre enough, but this took the cake. I snapped my head up and saw a person dressed up like it was Halloween. I half wanted to tell him he'd gotten the season wrong, but hey, who was I to judge when he was saving my hide?

He had his chin lifted high, and with a snap of his whip, he struck a ridiculous pose. "In the name of the Moon Knight, I shall punish you!"

As he distracted the blob monster, I managed to get back on my feet. I helped the girl back on her feet, and we tried to walk away.

Let's just pretend I hadn't seen or heard any of that.

"Hey!" the guy shouted. "I just saved you! Why are you ignoring me?"

Why wouldn't I ignore him? Who goes parading around in a flashy outfit like that?

His color scheme was obviously purple. Even his hair was purple, which meant it had to be dyed. Purple was most definitely not a natural hair color. He wore a fancy masquerade mask on his face, and like the rest of him, it was - you guessed it - purple.

Maybe I was wrong. He wasn't dressed for Halloween but rather some masquerade ball.

The moment I tried to leave with the girl, the blob monster came after us again. Was there a target on our backs or what?

With a snap of his whip, the mask guy kept the blob monster at bay.

"Now, Moon!" someone shouted. Although I quickly darted my eyes around, I couldn't find where the voice had come from. There were too many people about.

With a flick of his wrist, this "Moon" guy shouted, "Moon Assailing Strike!"

What did he think he was, a magical boy?!

His whip flared, a purple arc of light following it, leaving behind the image of a crescent moon.

The goo monster shrieked. "Sunnnn Knighhht!"

That thing can _speak_?!

In one last dying scream, its mouth melting to the floor, it shouted a garble of words before disintegrating.

The girl in my arms sobbed and buried her golden head in my embrace.

I am _so_ getting out of here.

* * *

the end~

**A/N:** Just a random update to show that I'm still alive. Though I actually wrote this last year (while I was watching Sailor Moon hahaha). While watching the show, I had a sudden urge to write a magical boy fic featuring the Twelve Holy Knights all reincarnated, like what happens in Sailor Moon. (I wonder who the equivalent of Tuxedo Mask would be... Judgment? Roland? Awaitsun? Or maybe no one.). Moon is our first magical boy, trying (and failing) to recruit Earth.

**Here's the summary of the story:** He thought the mark on his chest to be a birthmark. It's not. He discovers that ten other people have the same exact mark as him. They have all been born to protect a very specific person - the Sun Knight. Magical boy reincarnation fic!

(The mark is a result of what happens in volume 8!)

Think of this as a teaser for a fic that has a very low probability of happening. (I'd need to work more on My Very Own Creature of Darkness and Grace first. No more starting new reincarnation stories before that!)


End file.
